Great Overseer of Schicksal
The Great Overseer of Schicksal, also known as Bishop of Destiny, the Salvior, Bishop of Shicksal and Archbishop is a prominent major antagonist in Honkai Impact 3rd franchise as a whole first showing up as one of the primary antagonists of Purple Tales Manhua and a posthumous antagonist for the rest of the franchise. He is the founder and the first Archbishop of the religious group that mirrors the real-life Catholic Church, the Schicksal (also known as Destiny). While posing as a salvior messiah who tried to save mankind from the Houkai, the Bishop was in fact a cruel megalomaniac who had hunger for power and tried to take over the Eurasia and Asia to himself so he could rule over the West of the planet as its supreme ruler. He was the father of Otto Apocalypse and the leader of Apocalypse Royal Family back in the medieval ages until his death. History The Great Overseer of Schicksal was the Bishop of Schicksal organization back in 14th century and was the father of Otto Apocalypse. As the founder of Schicksal, he claimed he established the organization to fight the Houkai but it was revealed he was nothing but an greedy megalomaniac who tried to take over the world using the power of the Houkai to fulfill his own agenda. At its initial stage of establishment, the foundation of the organization relied on the framework of religion and implemented centralized management and renamed himself as the Archbishop of Schicksal. After the fall of the Roman Empire, there emerged no single powerful secular government in the West. There was however a central ecclesiastical power in Rome, the Shicksal. In this power vacuum, the Shicksal rose to become the dominant power in the West. The Schicksal started expanding in the beginning of the 5th century with the Houkai Crusades and the expansion of the Shicksal to Asia. The expansion of the Shicksallead to the foundation of the feudal order and estabilished an era of slavery across Europe. When Schicksal took over Europe in the Middle Ages, the Great Overseer planned to dominate the Eurasian continent and declared war against the Ming Empire of China to become the ruler of Europe and Asia continents. Under his orders, the army of Schicksal advanced their way through Europe and Asia, burning down villages and executing civilians in cold blood. During the war, the Great Overseer started the very first human experiments of mankind when he discovered the location of the Purple Cube, the prison Herrscher of the Erosion created by Dr. MEI more than 52,000 years ago after the destruction of the Previous Era by the hands of the Herrscher of the End. Obsessed by power and conquest, the bishop allowed his scientists to perform human experiments in poor civilians using the Houkai disease, starting the Black Death that took the lives of 200 millions and turned more hundreds in zombies. When Schicksal was defeat by the Chinese Empire, the Overseer wanted to make up for the losses and used the religious nature of the organization to extort civilians, increasing the taxes and taking money from the poor, causing many thousands to starve to death for the next few decades. Thanks to this, the Schicksal's priests did everything they pleased with the population and even forcing civilians to give their children to the church where they would suffer sexual abuse of the priests, something the Overseer was not really bothered with since the civilians became a dispensable resource for him. When Kallen Kaslana escaped from Europe with the Purple Cube the bishop studied, he sent his hunters after her to take back the cube so he could continue his war efforts against China. Years passed and Kallen returned to Europe, without the Purple Cube once it was broke by the awakening of the Herrscher of the Erosion in Yae Village. Angered by this, the Bishop ordered her execution, cutting off her head in public but the execution was interfered by Otto Apocalypse who unleashed dozens of Houkai beasts at her execution and devouring countless civilains. During the battle, Kallen lost her life to protect a child from a beast. After a decade, the Archbishop passed away, giving the control of Schicksal to Otto Apocalypse following the deaths of his siblings. Gallery 012_1549741426.jpg 013_1549741426.jpg 013_1549738804.png 003_1551160607.png 004_1551160607.png 34335w.png Trivia *Otto's father was never mentioned in the Old World games. The best motive must be because the Bishop never existed in the games of the Previous Era. His existence was only introduced in Purple Kite's Tales manhua. *As the founder of Shicksal, he is the secondary most prominent antagonists of the Current Era's games as a whole behind the Herrscher of the End. While the Houkai God controlled most of the events happening on the Houkai side, the Archbishop is directly responsible for most of the atrocities that has been happening on the human side. Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Messiah Category:Egotist Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Weaklings Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Jingoists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Category:Fictionalized Category:Posthumous Category:Gaolers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Misogynists Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Parents